La Mujer Ideal
by Scarlett uchiha
Summary: "-¡muy bien, que no recaigan esos ánimos! Conseguiremos a la mujer ideal para ti… si es que la tienes—"dijo.  "-parece que me lamio una vaca—"gruño. "-¿Qué onda con su peinado?" "que por cierto se me olvidaba… piensan que eres ¡GAY!—"gritó.:Sasusaku:.


One-Shot La Mujer Ideal By: ScarlettSumary: "-¡muy bien, que no recaigan esos ánimos! Conseguiremos a la mujer ideal para ti… si es que la tienes—"dijo. "-parece que me lamio una vaca—"gruño. "_-¿Qué onda con su peinado?" "_que por cierto se me olvidaba… piensan que eres ¡GAY!—"gritó. Genero: Humor/ Romance Parejas: ~Sasusaku~ Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, mi único interés es el entretenimiento y sin fin lucrativo. Disfruta de la lectura.

-¿una advertencia?—preguntó confundido un chico de cabellera rubia.

-eres retrasado ¿verdad? Que parte no entendiste de "advertencia" idiota…!—gruño un chico de cabellera azabache. Los dos "amigos" hablaban sobre la situación del pelinegro; pues, su padre, estaba muy… muy enojado.

-¡muy bien, que no recaigan esos ánimos! Conseguiremos a la mujer ideal para ti… si es que la tienes—sugirió su amigo.

-Naruto… ¿estas loco? En donde encontraremos a una chica en ¿2 días?—cuestionó.

-en realidad Sasuke, yo también estaría asustado, pues con tu genio, tu carácter, tu humor—Naruto guardo silencio al ver la mirada que le propiciaba su acompañante.

-muchas gracias… hubiera preferido pedir ayuda a una pulga—dijo el chico planteándose nuevamente porque era amigo de un idiota.

-¿todavía me tratas así? Yo que vine para ayudarte y tu… maldito TEME!—refunfuño con desagrado.

-¿me ayudaras?—preguntó cansado Sasuke. Su amigo asintió.

-y tengo un plan perfecto para conseguir a la chica para ti—dijo Naruto con autosuficiencia.

**2 horas después**.

-me dirás ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así?—preguntó mosqueado Sasuke.

-hace unos días escuche que a las chicas guapas les gustan los "_NERDS"—_comentó Naruto pícaramente.

La escena hablaba por si sola. No era demasiado decir que Sasuke se veía del asco, horrible. Naruto le había puesto unos pantalones cuadrados que le llegaban hasta la cintura, una camisa de manga larga con todos los botones abrochados y que le apretaban el cuello y unos zapatos graciosos. La cabellera de Sasuke siempre lucia despeinada, en esta ocasión, traía unos 3 kilos de gel y un peinado ridículo, con la raya partida de medio lado. Además traía unos lentes de fondo de botella.

Un total esperpento.

-parece que me lamio una vaca—gruño Sasuke con asco.

-espera a las "vacas" que te lamerán…—dijo él pervertido Naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Naruto le coloco en el cuello un pequeño cartel que decía _"tomate una foto conmigo y tendrás una cita"._

Sasuke se situó en la esquina de un parque muy transcurrido, Naruto con una cámara fotográfica se situó a un lado de él.

-muy bien… el negocio esta… ABIERTO—gritó entusiasmado.

1 hora después.

Nuestros queridos amigos estaban tan casados de no recibir _ninguna chica. _Lo único que habían recibido eran miradas de burlas, donde más de una persona se reía por la vestimenta de Sasuke.

_-¡dios! Ese chico sí que es feo—dijo una chica alejándose de ahí rápidamente._

_-¿no le dará vergüenza?—comento una señora._

_-¿Qué onda con su peinado?—le siguió la otra._

También habían recibido miradas de niños que le tenían miedo.

_-mami, mami, mami ¿seré así de feo a su edad?—preguntó el niño asustado._

_-claro que no, mi amor. Dios fue muy cruel con él—dijo la madre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo._

_-mira, mira mami… que chico tan feo… flaco y con lentes—dijo otro niño gritándole a su madre._

Habían recibido de todo, menos citas y fotos. Y Sasuke tenía la paciencia al límite pero cuando pensó que el día iba de mal en peor, apareció una chica. De cabello rosado, con unos impresionantes ojos color jade enmarcado por unos lentes y su vestimenta hecha un desastre. Y lo único que Naruto puedo pensar fue: _oh por dios._

-¿sí me tomo una foto contigo, ganare una cita?—preguntó la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-bueno…—Sasuke no sabia que decir, las palabras habían desaparecido.

-amiga… las fotos terminaron, lo siento—improvisó Naruto haciendo gestos tristes.

-es una lastima… aunque puedo pagar para tomarme una foto ¿puedo?—preguntó la chica esperanzada para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Sasuke mostro su inconformidad con una mueca de fastidio, mientras que a Naruto le conmovió la insistencia de la chica que hizo una oferta que termino por impresionar a los dos presentes.

-solo porque me caíste bien, te tomaras la foto y tendrás la cita—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara—. Gratuitamente.

— ¡¿Qué?—gritaron los dos ludidos. La chica con los ojos llenos de felicidad y el otro con cara asustada.

Naruto acomodo a la chica junto a Sasuke. La chica sonrió mientras que Sasuke tenía la cara de enfado.

-digan… cookie—gritó Naruto y salió el flash de la cámara.

Naruto termino por darle la dirección a la chica que se llamaba Sakura, donde iba a ser la cita y contenta se marcho.

Día de la cita

-no entiendo porque lo hiciste, la chica es fea—gritó Sasuke mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-Sasuke, no le digas así—replicó Naruto mientras jugaba con una pelota pequeña.

-y además, usa lentes y su ropa… por dios—continuó Sasuke con fastidio.

-¡cállate! Al final, tú tienes la culpa. Si hubieras al menos tenido tiempo atrás una novia podrías defenderte de tus padres… que por cierto se me olvidaba… piensan que eres ¡GAY!—gritó desesperado el chico de cabellera rubia.

-Hmp—dijo ignorando el grito de su amigo.

-¿solo eso dirás? Tu pinche vocabulario de mierda… me tiene hasta la…—pero guardo silencio al ver como Sasuke desaparecía de ahí.

Sasuke bajó a la sala donde sus padres lo esperaban, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse a varias amistades de los mismos y entre ellos los padres de su estúpido amigo.

-muy bien Sasuke, dime… ¿llegara pronto tu novia?—preguntó Fugaku.

-ella dijo que estaba en camino—dijo evadiendo las miradas que le dirigían.

-muy bien, pasemos a la comedor. Cuando este aquí hazla pasar al comedor, por favor—dijo su madre sonriente.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke—gritó Naruto entusiasmado. Sasuke fue hasta la puerta y se llevo una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con una linda chica que vestía elegantemente.

-¿deseabas algo?—preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-Sasuke… soy Sakura—dijo sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?—escupió el vino que estaba tomando segundos antes.

La chica fea de lentes y ropas desastrosas, había dado un cambio de 180°. Si decíamos que se veía hermosa era poco decir, puesto que ahora lucia un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo definiendo su cintura, cadera y busto y no traía los lentes.

_Simplemente perfecta._

-¿te sorprendió?—dijo tímidamente.

.

.

.

-¡por dios!—gritaron al ver a Sasuke desmayado y con su traje bañado de vino.

-Sakura… si se sorprendió—dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿eso quiere decir que no es gay?—preguntó esperanzada.

-por supuesto que no, solo que sus padres ya lo quieren casar. Ves te dije que le ibas a gustar… ya sabes… _hay un roto para un descocido—_susurró al oído de Sakura la cual solo pudo sonreír satisfecha.


End file.
